ZWE:Zone Wrestling Entertainment
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Welcome to the Zone.App is inside story.PPV and Main sperated.(SYOC Open)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here for a new wrestling is the application for your own OC.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:(Optional,Limited of 3)**

 **PPV Nickname:** **(Optional,Limited of 3)**

 **Age:**

 **Look:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Gimmick**

 **Other Companies:(If Any)**

 **Fighting Style**

 **Ring Gear:**

 **PPV Ring Gear:(Optional)**

 **Civilian Gear:**

 **Face,Heel,Tweener:**

 **Gender:**

 **Theme:**

 **Entrance:**

 **PPV Entrance:(Optional)**

 **Zonemanie Entrance:(Optional,Can be changed)**

 **Chant:(Optional)**

 **Signatures:**

 **PPV Signatures:(Optional)**

 **Finishers:**

 **PPV Finishers:(Optional)**

 **Show:**

 **Finally which show do you want your character be on the following.**

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Kendall Taylor GM**

 **Wednesday Night Wind Zone:Tommy Dreamer GM**

 **Friday Night Water Zone:Shane McMahon GM**

 **Each will have 30 superstars.20 superstars and 10 tag 15 Divas.10 Diva and 5 Diva Tag Team for each show.I also need two me a reason why you should be GM**

 **Here is an OC**

 **Name:Shadow Rider**

 **Nickname:The Maniac,Extreme One**

 **PPV Nickname:The Moon Reaper**

 **Age:20**

 **Look:Tanned skin with black hair which is comb into a spike with blue eyes**

 **Hometown:Los Angeles,California**

 **Gimmick:Rebel but stands with ZWE universe**

 **Other Companies:UCW**

 **Fighting Style:Brawler,High Flyer**

 **Ring Gear:Black armor with black shirt,Black jeans,Black fingerless gloves and black black hoodid jacket for entrance.**

 **PPV Ring Gear:same as ring ger but silver in color**

 **Civilian Gear:Same a ring gear but underneath jacket has a phrase with words Rebel for life.**

 **Face,Heel,Tweener:Face**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Theme:Broken by Digital Summer**

 **Entrance:Enters like Jeff Hardy but uses Rocn N'Roll Sign**

 **PPV Entrance:Enter like Undertaker with more energy and poses like Finn Balor**

 **Zonemania entrance:Hunters fire enters with a to the and raises sctyhe.**

 **Chant:Go Rebel Go**

 **Signatures:Rider Punch (Superman Punch),Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT),Rider Bomb (Underhook Powerbomb)**

 **PPV Signatures:Moon Chamber (Spinout powerbomb),Moon Rise (AA followed by elbow drop**

 **Finishers:Spear,Rider Deeds (Reversed Dirty Deeds),SMA/Shadow Moonsault Attack (GTS followed by springboard moonsault),Rider Lock (Sharpshooter with body facing to opponent witj STF lock)**

 **PPV Finishers:Moon Revenge (DDT followed Falcon arrow suplex),Moon Arrow (Red Arrow),Moon Lock (Crossface with legs tied around the torso)**

 **Show:Monday Night Fire Zone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the championships.**

 **All:**

 **ZWE World Heavyweight Championship (Main)**

 **ZWE Zone Element Championship**

 **ZWE Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Ultimate Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Ultimate Championship**

 **ZWE Divas Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Women World Championship**

 **ZWE Divas Championship**

 **Fire Zone:**

 **ZWE Fire Championship (Main)**

 **ZWE US Championship**

 **ZWE Extreme Championship:Extreme Rules match for defend**

 **ZWE Fire Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Submission Championship**

 **Wind Zone:**

 **ZWE Wind Championship (Main)**

 **ZWE High Flyer Championship:Ladder Match defend match**

 **ZWE Canadian Championship**

 **ZWE Wind Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Tornado Fighter Championship**

 **Water Zone:**

 **ZWE Water Championship (Main)**

 **ZWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **ZWE Hardcore Championship:Defence by Hardcore match**

 **ZWE Water Tag Team Championship**

 **ZWE Technical Championship**

 **PPV:**

 **January:The Crossover Rumble:35 Royal Rumble Match**

 **February:Cell Zone:All 4 main championship defend inside the Cell Chamber with 6 man ladder match for Zone Briefcase**

 **March:Zonemania:Biggest PPV of ZWE with 5 on 5 on 5 elimation bragging rights match**

 **April:Revenge (Fire)**

 **May:Hardcore Battles:Championship will be in Hardcore Matches(Wind)**

 **June:Ladder Defence:Ladder Matches (Water)**

 **July:Tornado Zone (Wind)**

 **August:Inferno of Champions:All titles defended (Fire)**

 **September:Tsunami Impact (Water)**

 **October:Steam Zone:Survivor Series Match (Water & Fire,Loser will face Wind)**

 **November:Last Series Hardcore Match (Wind & ?)**

 **December:Final Clash:Five on Five Elimination last man standing gauntlet (Winners of first two)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Dragonic here anyway some Championships will not be I am proud to announce or partnership with UCW by Alex The Fox and our author partner PPV are now all access except ones that are element based and the last three

The Shows which are available are Fire and Water Wind superstars,Divas and tag teams are on both shows

Here are the championships are not available

All:

ZWE Ultimate Tag Team Championship

ZWE Ultimate Championship

ZWE Divas Tag Team Championship

ZWE Divas Championship

Fire Zone:

ZWE Extreme Championship

ZWE Fire Tag Team Championship

ZWE Submission Championship

Wind Zone:All

Water Zone:

ZWE Hardcore Championship

ZWE Water Tag Team Championship

ZWE Technical Championship


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 1:Results from May 2016**

 **Hey guys Draconic here anyway forgot a couple of things any DQ or Count out the championship will change um a couple of WWE Superstars will appear so**

 **ZWE Monday Nnight Fire Zone:Brooklyn,New York**

Kendall Taylor the gm came out to announce a couple of matches for the night along with the new a couple of WWE and UCW superstars will appear

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the ZWE Tag Team Championships:The Usos vs The Freelancers:The Freelancers won after a reality check then Edward pinned Jimmy earning them the win

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the ZWE Zone Element Championship:Ben Jones Vs Dan Riley:Ben pinned Dan after a Dragon Rage (Tombstone Piledriver) earning him the shot

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the ZWE Woman World Championship:Becky Lynch vs Emma:Becky won after a Emma submitted to the Disarmer

 **(Commercial)**

Promo:The Fire Championship:Dan Riley vs ? The night after Hardcore Battles

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the World Heavyweight Championship::John Cena vs Shadow Rider:Rider won after an Rider Bomb and winked via pinfall

 **ZWE Friday Night Water Zone**

Shane came out to welcome the fans and to announce the matches for the night and left

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership For The ZWE Tag Team Championship:The Social Outcast vs The Arcaders:The Arcaders won after a tornado DDT and scored the pin

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership **for** the ZWE Zone Element Championship:Crow vs Sin Cara:Crow won after a Destroyer(Twist Of Fate) and scored the pin

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the ZWE Woman Championship:Miss Viper vs Alicia:Miss Viper won after a clash of justice to score the pin

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the ZWE World Heavyweight Championship:Alex Stryker vs Dean Ambrose:Alex won after making Ambrose tap out to a figure 4 leglock

 **So the next one is the PPV so here are the matches**

 **ZWE Tag Team Championships:The Freelancers vs The Arcaders**

 **ZWE US Championship:Dan Riley vs John Cena**

 **ZWE Women World Championship:Miss Viper vs Becky Lynch**

 **ZWE Intercontinental Championship:Martin Freund vs Dolph Ziggler**

 **ZWE Zone Element Championship:Crow vs Ben Jones:Hell In A Cell Match**

 **ZWE vs WWE vs UCW:TJ Skill vs Baron Corbin vs Dan Riley Last Man Standing Elimination**

 **ZWE World Heavyweight Championship:Alex Stryker vs Shadow Rider:Hardcore Match under Last Man Standing Rules**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Dragonic here. Now these are the only championships available

All:

ZWE World Heavyweight Championship

ZWE Zone Element Championship

ZWE Tag Team Championship

ZWE Women World Championship

Fire:

ZWE Fire Championship

ZWE US Championship

ZWE Extreme Championship

ZWE Submission Championship

Water:

ZWE Water Championship

ZWE Intercontinental Championship

ZWE Hardcore Championship

ZWE Ultimate Championship


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright then my peeps. A couple of announcements. There will be a match for a new championship and the ZWE World Heavyweight Championship.**

 **Results For Matches In June 2016**

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Cincinnati,Ohio**

Kendall came out to greet the fans and to announce the main event for the night

 **(Commercial)**

Dean Ambrose vs Ben Jones for the #1 contendership for the US Championship:Dean won after a dirty deeds earning him the win

 **(Commercial)**

Ced vs Seth Rollins for entry into the Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match:Rollins won after a curb and pinning Ced

 **(Commercial)**

Aj Styles vs Cesaro for entry into the IC Ladder Match:Aj won after a phenomenal forearm earning him the pin

 **(Commercial)**

Alyssa Kelly vs Naomi for the a spot in the triple threat:Alyssa won after making Naomi tap out to the Kelly Maneuver (Bridging Figure 4 Leglock)

 **(Commercial)**

The Freelancers vs Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson:The Freelancers won after a Reality check and Edward pin Luke.

 **(Commercial)**

The Fire Championship Shadow Rider vs Dan Riley:Shadow won after hitting his new move Dream Ender (Top Rope Pele Kick)

 **Friday Night Water Zone:Columbus,Ohio**

Shane came out to announce a match along with the Water Zone Championship in the main event

 **(Commercial)**

Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox:Sasha won after a backstabber and pin Alicia for the win

 **(Commercial)**

IC Ladder Match Qualifier:Ced vs Chris Jericho:Ced won after a massive spear and pinned Jericho

 **(Commercial)**

IC Ladder Qualifier Wolfgang vs Kofi Kingston:Wolfgang won after pinning Kofi after a Frog Splash

 **(Commercial)**

Martin Found and Axel Stryker vs The Vaudevillians: Alex and Martin won after Alex used a Swat Neckbreaker

 **(Commercial)**

Water Championship:Sami Zayn vs TJ Skill:Sami won after a Haluffa Kick and winning the belt

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Chicago,Illinois**

All three GM were inside the ring saying one big match will be made tonight in a Special Edition of Fire with the fact the Zone Briefcase will be defended in a man Ladder Match

 **(Commercial)**

IC Ladder Match Qualifier:John Cena vs Ryback: Cena won after a AA and pinning Ryback

 **(Commercial)**

Qualifier Match for the Zone Briefcase:Cesaro vs Lance:Lance won after a Swanton Bomb

 **(Commercial)**

Zone Briefcase Qualifier:Ryan Maverick vs Kevin Owens:Ryan won after a Pop Up Powerbomb to pick up the win

 **(Commercial)**

Charlotte vs Miss Viper vs Kailene Starr:Kailene won after hitting the Star Revolution (Avalanche Frankensteiner)

 **(Commercial)**

Sami Zayn,Shadow Rider,Axel Stryker and Roman Reigns vs The Freelancers,Wolfgang and Seth Rollins:Rider team won after a hitting a new signature Shadow Nightmare (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)

 **(Commercial)**

All three GM were inside the ring for the announcement. Tommy Dreamer is retiring as GM and that Wind zone is no longer available. The draft began as Kailene Starr was sent to Fire freelancers were available for both shows and Wolfgang was sent to Water Zone.

 **Friday Night Water ,Illinois**

Shane announced that a couple of Championships will no longer be available.

 **(Commercial)**

Allysa Kelly vs Charlotte:Charlotte won after making Kelly tap to the Figure 8 Leglock

 **(Commercial)**

Wolfgang vs Roman Reigns:Reigns won after a superman punch earning him the win

 **(Commercial)**

Dean Ambrose vs Martin Found Vs Fenell Aldritt:Fenell won after a Springboard Forearm

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Condentership for Zone Element Championship:Cesaro vs The Mix:Cesaro won after a neautralizer

 **(Commercial)**

Both GM were inside the ring as they called the main champions. That This Sunday both element championships will be no longer available as they will be unified to form The Steam Championship in a Ladder Match for both titles. Which look like the old WWE Championship except the center piece was grey as the spin disc has the ZWE logo. One square plate was red while the other was blue.

 **End**

 **Matches for Ladder Defense:**

 **Zone Briefcase:Tank Gibbs vs Ryan Maverick vs Lance vs Finn Balor vs Ben Jones vs Roman Reigns**

 **Intercontinental Ladder Match:Crow vs John Cena vs Wolfgang vs Ced vs Seth Rollins vs Aj Styles**

 **Submission Match for the Women World Championship:Kailene Starr vs Alyssa Kelly vs Sasha Banks**

 **Tag Team Championship:The Lucha Dragons vs The Freelancers**

 **United States Championship:Dan Riley vs Dean Ambrose**

 **ZWE World Heavyweight Championship and Steam Championship:Axel Steyker(C) vs Shadow Rider vs Sami Zayn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Alright guys here is the new chapter to ZWE. Now a few announcements The December PPV will be now known as The Zone Draft**

 **Second ZWE will be going to Asia for the next few chapters.**

 **And finally ZoneMania will have a a special memoriam match to the Hall OF Fame known as The Fame Royal Rumble.**

 **So without further a do time for the chapter to start**

 **Results For Matches Of July 2016**

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Japan**

Shadow came out with both titles on his shoulders and announce that he will face Axel Stryker at the next PPV Devil Cell in the match the PPV was named after. Kendall then came out and said that Shadow will go one on one with Rusev who should he win will be included

 **(Commercial)**

The Freelancers vs The Lucha Dragons for the Tag Team Championship:The Freelancers won after a Reality Check making them the first three say tag team champion in all three companies

 **(Commercial)**

John Cena vs Roman Reigns:Reigns won after a spear and pin Cena for the win

 **(Commercial)**

Kailene Starr vs Katharina Love:Kailene won after Love submit to the Nova Lock (Cloverleaf with crossbody) making the Women's championship match a singles match

 **(Commercial)**

Ced vs Dan Riley:Dan won after a Samoan Driver and pinning him for the win

 **(Commercial)**

Shadow Rider vs Rusev:Rider won after a Rider Lock making submit

 **Friday Night Water Zone:Japan**

the show started with Axel saying he will win back the title and how this is going to be a hell of a match. Shane came out and said he will have to defend his #1 contership against Seth Rollins

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership For the IC Title Cesaro vs Ced: Ced won after a Deathbomb (Fireman Carry into a neckbreaker earning him the win

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the Hardcore Championship Kevin Owens vs Big Show: Big Show won after a Knockout Punch earning him the win after a pin

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the Zone Element Championship:Fenell Aldritt vs Jolk ice Lac: Jolk won after Elemental Splash (Frog Splash) and pin Fenell

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership For The Ultimate Title Dolph Ziggler vs Baron Corbin: Baron won after a End Of Days and pinned Dolph

 **(Commercial)**

Axel Stryker vs Seth Rollins:Axel won after a SWAT Neckbreaker earning him the win

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Philippines**

The show started off as Kendall announced the few titles left will be defended at Devil Cell

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the US Championship Ben Jones vs Ced:Ben Jones won after a Hell's Arrow (Spear) and pinned Ced for the win

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership Extreme Title:CM Punk vs Matt Hardy:Punk won after a GTS and pinned Matt for the win

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership Extreme Title:Jeff Hardy vs Mark Henry:Jeff won after a senton

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership Submission Title:Tyson Kidd vs The Miz:Tyson won after a Sharpshooter

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the Submission Title:Tank Gibbs vs Samoa Joe:Tank won after applying the yes Lock making Samoa tap out

 **(Commercial)**

Shadow and Axel were in the ring to sign the contract which broke out into a brawl which the locker room had to break up

 **Friday Night Water Zone:Philippines**

The show started off with the General Mangers saying the PPV will happen in the MOA Arena

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the Hardcore Championship:Sting vs Wolfgang:Sting won after a scorpion death drop

 **(Commercial)**

#1 Contendership for the Ultimate Championship:Crow vs Ced:Crow won after a Destroyer (Twist Of Faith) and pin Ced for the win

 **(Commercial)**

John Cena vs Shadow Rider:Rider won after a Dream Ender and pin Cena earning them the win

 **(Commercial)**

Fox Rider vs Jolk Ice Lac:Fox won after a Fox crusher (Craddle DDT) and pin Jolk earning him the win

 **(Commercial)**

Axel Stryker vs Sami Zayn:Axel won after hitting SWAT Neckbreaker and pinning Zayn for the win as the show came to a close

 **End**

 **Matches for ZWE Devil Cell**

 **Tag Team Championship:The Freelancers (C) vs The Lucha Dragon**

 **The Submission Championship in a Submission Match:Tyson Kidd vs Tank Gibbs**

 **The Ultimate Championship:Baron Corbin vs Crow**

 **Extreme Championship in a Extreme Rules:Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk**

 **The Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Match:Big Show vs Sting.**

 **The US Championship:Ben Jones vs Dean Ambrose**

 **IC Championship:Ced vs John Cena**

 **Women's World Championship:Kailene Starr vs Alyssa Kelly**

 **ZWE Steam World Championship in a Devil Cell Match:Shadow Rider vs Axel Stryker**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right before you move to the next chapter. For the people who are confuse. Here are the rosters.**

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:**

 **Shadow Rider**

 **Ben Jones**

 **Dan Riley**

 **Tank Gibbs**

 **Wolfgang**

 **Blake Wilson**

 **Katharina Love**

 **Kailene Starr**

 **Friday Night Water Zone:**

 **Axel Stryker**

 **Crow**

 **Fenell Aldritt**

 **Jolk Ice Lac**

 **Ced**

 **E-Baum**

 **Allysa Kelly**

 **Violet Mcfarlane**

 **Both:**

 **The Freelancers**

 **Now for the NEW PPV and official PPV**

 **January:Zone Rumble**

 **February:Sky Way**

 **March:ZoneMania**

 **April:Revenge**

 **May:Hardcore Battles**

 **June:Ladder Defence**

 **July:Devil Cell**

 **August:Summer Zone**

 **September:Champion Zone**

 **October:No Man Land**

 **November:Last Fighter**

 **December:Ultimate Draft**

 **So this is now the new PPV and The Rosters will be now decided with two drafts**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right a couple of things to cleaf first. The Elemental Zone Championship is vacated. Raw will represent Water Zone and Smack down will Represent Fire Zone. Now let's this thing started.**

 **Chapter 7:Result Matches For August**

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:Brooklyn,New York**

The show started with Kendall coming out and announcing that the Next PPV will have a draft and eight matches featuring both brands and each match will have 2 draft picks for the win. It will be Fire and Smack down vs Water and Raw

 **(Commercial)**

Dean Ambrose vs Blake Wilson #1 Contendership match for IC Title:Blake won after a RKO and pinning Dean for the win

 **(Commercial)**

Shadow Wolf vs John Cena #1 Contendership for Ultimate Championship: Wolf won after a Wolf Killer (Spear) and won after a pin earning him the pin

 **(Commercial)**

Tank Gibbs vs Dan Riley:Dan won after a Samoan Driver and pin him for the win

 **(Commercial)**

Kailene Starr vs Carmella: Kailene won after a distraction from Katharina earning her the win

 **(Commercial)**

Aj Styles vs Randy Orton #1 Contendership for the Elemental Zone Title:Randy won after a RKO earning him the win after the pin

 **(Commercial)**

Shadow came out holding the ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship titles on his shoulders and talking about how the match last night and thanking the ZWE Universe for the support and how he is opening a challenge for his championship at Summer Zone. Brock Lesnar came out as Shadow looked him dead in the eye as he raised the titles

 **Friday Night Water Zone:Madison Square Garden**

The show started with Shane coming out and saying that Any Raw or Water Zone superstar can now compete for Fire Zone Titles.

 **(Commercial)**

Rusev vs Ced for the US Title Contendership:Rusev won after a Akale and making Ced tap out

 **(Commercial)**

Dana Brooke vs Violet McFarlane:Violet won after applying her Troublemaker (Crossface Chicken wing) and making Dana tap out

 **(Commercial)**

The Moon Wolves vs The New Day: The Wolves won after Warrior and Brawler hitting a Spinebuster Elbow Drop Combo they called Moon Peak

 **(Commercial)**

Roman Reigns vs E-Baum #1 Contendership for the Zone Elemtn Title: E-Baum won after hitting his NJ To Cali Flight (Spear and Stunner from the top rope) Earning him the win

 **Monday Night Fire Zone:San Francisco,California**

The show started off with Kailene coming into the ring and saying that Alyssa is not a champion and how she challenges her to a Tag Team Match at Summer Zone as Katharina came out as her partner. Kendall came out saying that Katharina has a match against Natalya

 **(Commercial)**

Natalya vs Katharina Love: Katharina won after a Starr Power (Shooting Star DDT) and pinning Natalya for the win

 **(Commercial)**

Sin Cara vs The Miz for the #1 Contendership for the Submission Title: Kalisto won after a Soli Da Del Sol and pinned Miz for the win

 **(Commercial)**

The Moon Wolves vs The American Alpha #1 Contendership for the Tag Team Title: Theoon Wolves won after Fox hits his Fox Killer (Dirty Deeds) earning them the win

 **(Commercial)**

Bray Wyatt vs Blake Wilson:Blake won after hitting the RKO and earning them the win

 **(Commercial)**

Shadow Rider vs Dean Ambrose Champion vs Champion: It was a no contest after Brock assaulted Shadow before Dean fought him off as he helped Shadow

 **Friday Night Water Zone:San Diego,California**

Brock and Heyman came out and began a promo about how great Brock is and his accomplisment before Shadow came out and used a Shadow Nightmare (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) as he then left the arena

 **(Commercial)**

Neville,Fenell Aldritt,Jolk Ice Lac,Crow and Axel Stryker vs Breezetango and the new day for the represent I on of Team Water and Raw: Neville team won after Axel hit a Swat Neck breaker earning him the win

 **(Commercial)**

Alyssa came out and began to insult Kailene as she accept the Challenge as Violet came out as her partner

 **(Commercial)**

Roman Reigns vs Rusev:Reigns won after a spear earning him the win as he pinned Ruaev

 **(Commercial)**

Seth Rollins vs Finn Balor: Balor won after a Kudegra as he win via pinfall

 **End**

 **Matches for Summer Zone:Smack down and Fire Zone vs Raw and Water Zone**

 **Tag Team Championship:Water Zone:The Freelancers vs Fire Zone:Moon Wolves for two draft picks**

 **Ultimate Championship:Fire:Shadow Wolf vs Water:Crow for two draft picks**

 **ZWE Zone Element Championship:Smackdown:Randy Orton vs Water:E-Baum for two draft picks**

 **Raw and Water Zone vs Smack down and Fire Zone:Team R &W vs Team S&F for two draft picks**

 **Diva Tag Team Match:Fire:Katharina Love and Kailene Starr vs Alyssa Kelly and Violet McFarlane**

 **Intercontinental Championship:Fire:Blake Wilson vs Water:Ced for two draft picks**

 **ZWE Submission Championship:Fire:Tank Gibns vs Raw:Sin Cara for two draft picks in a submission match**

 **ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship:Raw:Brock Lesnar vs Fire:Shadow Rider for two draft picks in a Last Man Standing Match**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I am back now I promised you guys that I will show the results but I can't do that cause I didn't plan ahead so I am just gonna have to skip to matches for March I am so sorry but I will tell you right now who are the current champions and who won the Crossover Rumble. Now the Extreme and Hardcore titles have been removed entirely. ZWE also has a new title which will be in the Zonemania PPV also there will be no more Fire and Water Zone**

 **ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Champion:Tank Gibbs after cashing in Zone Briefcase at Summer Champion**

 **ZWE Women Champion:Violet McFarlane after pinning Katarina at ZWE Crossover Rumble**

 **ZWE Tag Team Champions:Derick and Devin Wayne after pinning Sheamus and Cesaro at Cell Zone**

 **ZWE United States Champion:Richard Washington after pinning Fenell in his open challenge at Crossover Rumble**

 **ZWE Intercontinental Champion:Fenell Aldritt making Dean tap out to the Sharpshooter at Cell Zone**

 **ZWE Crossover Rumble:Zack Ryder won after eliminating Roman Reigns**

 **Now onto the matches**

 **Result Matches for March**

Promo:Zack Ryder came out and thanked the ZWE universe for having his back then Shadow returned after his injury in the hands of Brock Lesnar and congratulated him then said he invoked his rematch clause. Zack then said he will be bringing home the gold at Zonemania

Commercial

Match:The Wolves vs Sheamus and Cesaro vs The Freelancers for the #1 Contenders Match:The Match ended in a brawl forcing Kendall to come out and make the Championship match a fatal 4 way tag team tornado elimination match

Commercial

Promo:Kendall went into the ring and announced that the ZWE Women Championship will be defended in a 10 woman elimination match

Commercial:

Match:Dean Ambrose vs Freddy Escobar for the #1 Contenders For the IC Title:Dean won the Match after a DQ thanks to the monarchy

Commercial

Match:Violet McFarlane vs Alyssa Kelly for the Women Title:Violet won after a crossed lines

Commercial

Main Event:Shadow Rider vs Tank Gibbs for the ZWE Title:A returning Shadow won the title after hitting Tank with a DragonSlayer (Top Rope Bulldog)

 **ZWE Second Show:**

Promo:All four teams were in the ring telling and bragging to each other that they will win the titles at Zonemania which evolved into a all out brawl

Commercial

Match:The Wolves and The Wayne Brothers vs The Freelancers and Sheamus and Here to:The Wolves and Wayne's won after a Wolf Killer(Dirty Deeds) and The pin

Commercial

Match:US Title #1 Contenders match:Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens:Owens won after a pop up powerbomb

Commercial

Promo:Violet was in the ring telling the ZWE Universe that she will retain the title no matter what the odds are then Katarina came out and told her that she will win the title which evolved into a full out brawl

Commercial

Match:Violet McFarlane vs Katarina Love:Katarina won after hitting a Starr Power

Commercial

Promo:Kendall and Shane were in the ring to announce the new title. They took off the cover as it showed a Title belt with a Black leather belt with a round centerpiece like the WWW Cruiserweight championship with ZWE logo on the center as the side played had a Z in them. They also announced there will be a 8 man gauntlet and any company can participate for the Zone Cup as it showed a Trophy with a Large Z

Commercial

Match:Fenell Aldritt and Dean Ambrose vs The Monarchy:The Monarchy won after hitting Fenell with a Muscle Buster

Commercial:

Promo:Zack and Shadow were in the ring after telling each other that theu will win they signed the contract then they glared at each other as Shadow raised the title

 **Zonemania Matches**

 **Zone Cup:8 man gauntlet which any company can participate**

 **ZWE Tag Team Championship:Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match Cesaro and Sheamus vs The Wolves vs The Freelancers vs The Wayne Brothers (C)**

 **Normal Match:E-Baum vs The Undertaker**

 **ZWE United States Championship:Richard Washington (C) vs Kevin Owens**

 **ZWE vs WWE:20 Man Battle Royal for Bragging Rights**

 **ZWE Women's Championship:10 Women Elimination Match**

 **ZWE Intercontinental Championship:Fenell Aldritt (C) vs Dean Ambrose vs Freddy Escobar Stipulation: The Monarchy are banned from ringside if they interfere they will no longer receive title shots**

 **ZWE Z Galaxy Championship: A title for both Cruiserweight and Heavyweight. 15 man countdown top rope elimination**

 **Elimination Tag Team Match:One Night Only The Shield vs The Wolves vs The Monarchy**

 **ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship:Shadow Rider (C) vs Zack Ryder**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I have some bad news. I won't be able to do ZWE anymore. My family and friends talked to me and they said since School is coming back soon. The work and responsibility to update daily won't be possible. I was thought it over and they were right. I am officially putting ZWE on stop. Thank you to those who have supported my story. You guys were the reason this project was a success but now it's time tI say goodbye to ZWE. Thank you guys you were the best. See You soon Dragonic Demon Out**


End file.
